


A Game They Can’t Win

by XieFaeLian13



Category: Angel - Fandom, Card Game - Fandom, Death - Fandom, Demon - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XieFaeLian13/pseuds/XieFaeLian13
Summary: Who would have Ever thought that a simple game of cards could turn deadly...





	A Game They Can’t Win

One shot: A Game They Can’t Win

 

Inspiration from Writing.Prompt.S on Pinterest

 

After death, many people believe that based on how you lived your life, you either go to heaven or hell, and in a way that’s true. I’m here to tell you of what really happens after death.

Each Soul, whether it be Human, animal, plant, tree, shrub, rock or…other being, gets placed on a card once their death begins to grow closer and are given a power between 0-10. Angels and Demons then compete to gain that soul’s favor to join their deck after death. Take Gandhi for instance, he is a level 7 influential card, one of the most powerful in the ten-point system game. There have only been two level 10 cards in the whole game, but no angel or demon have ever been allowed to use them, since God and Satan are against the silliness of the game and want it to just stop being played all together….and Satan hated losing his generals once they were inevitably beaten. You see, there were only three rules to remember in the game overall:

1\. Once a challenge to the Game of Souls is offered and accepted, you cannot back out  
2\. First to lose becomes a Card themselves and their deck goes to the winner  
3\. Never challenge or accept a Game of Souls that Death is participating in

Each player starts with one hundred Life Points and the first one to get to zero, loses. Each round they gain one ‘energy’ that could be saved up to summon more powerful cards, the higher number the card held, the more energy it takes to place it into the game. Trees, shrubs, and rocks cost between 0 and 1 usually, and are placed on the field as locations for the other souls to hide once on the field. There is no limit to how many cards a player can hold in their hands or have in their decks or place on the fields. As long as they had the ‘energy’, they could place as many cards down as they wanted.

On a day that any angel or demon would have expected to be like any other day, a Card came to the attention of Raphael of the Angels, and Froas of the Demons. It was a young woman who went by the name of Adyn Summers. In the picture she had on a dark green T-shirt and wore a black velvet choker. Both Angel and Demon simply knew that she had to belong to their decks, because she was the only level 9 they had ever seen, and would win any future games for whoever held her card. 

Both Angel and Demon made their way to the girl who was sitting in a hospital bed looking out of the large window she was next to. They arrived at the same time in a flash of white light filled with feathers and a dark portal that smelt of sulfur. The two immortal beings glared at each other as they both tried to intimidate the other into leaving. They were still slightly distracted as the girl before them asked a simple question,

“Are you both here to play the game with me?”

Both Angel and Demon had agreed that yes, they both were, before the question had registered in their minds. The girl in the bed smiled then, her too white teeth flashing in the subdued light as her words came out as a purr,

“Perfect…sit down then boys…it’s time to play.”

This change of tone made both boys look to the girl in confusion. Her once-limp hair began to flow around her as if it was alive with a power of its own, her grey eyes which had been dull but a moment before, flared with life and power and her skin seemed to glow from within.

It took Raphael and Froas all of a second to realize the mistake they had made, a coil of dread settling into the pits of their stomachs as the girl before them shuffled her cards and motioned for them to sit on either side of her where two chairs had been placed. The rules echoed in their minds as they sat: …

‘1. Once a challenge to the Game of Souls is offered and accepted, you cannot back out…’

The girls smile turned predatory as the two boys slowly pulled their own Decks of Souls from inner pockets and began to prep them for battle.

‘2. First to lose becomes a Card themselves and their deck goes to the winner’

“I hope you boys are ready to challenge me…”, The girl said as she eyed both of her opponents up and down. 

‘3. Never challenge or accept a Game of Souls that Death is participating in’

“Cause dearies…I’ve never lost a game…and one of you will be joining my deck very soon…” 

Both angel and demon looked to the other as they realized a painful truth: One of them wasn’t going to walk away. One of them was to spend the rest of eternity as a card. -And- It all depended on how they played the game, because no one comes out of the game having beaten death…and no one ever would….


End file.
